1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage and carrying case for magnetic tape compact cassettes and more particularly for storing compact cassettes in transverse parallel relation in leafed arrangement in a covered case having a carrying handle for carrying the closed case. The case is provided with a cover which is removable to permit easy access to cassettes inserted in a cassette tray portion of the case.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Magnetic tape cassettes of the compact cassette type are widely used for recording music, readings, sermons and the like and are increasingly used in dictating instruments. The compact cassette comprises a small case about 4 inches long, 21/2 inches high and three-eighths of an inch thick, except at a recorder coupling edge along one of the long edges which is about 1/2 inch thick. The cassette case has two reel hub openings intermediate between a top and the recorder compling edges and has a pair of movable reels within having wound thereon magnetic recording tape about 1/8 inch wide exposed along the recorder coupling edge for engagement with a recorder magnetic pick-up when the cassette is inserted into a recording/playing instrument.
The compact cassette has proven to be extremely useful for recording and play-back; however, satisfactory storage of these units has presented a significant problem. Many storage cases have been devised. Some of these provide for stacked arrangement, others provide for stacked arrangement in small compartments, the case having a plurality of such compartments. A case described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,113 provides for placing the cassettes with recorder coupling edge up in transverse alignment having upstanding separators with reel locking means on an upper end thereof, the case having a rearwardly hinged cover with a latching means and a pair of carrying handles on a front case portion, the case being constructed generally to appear like a book when closed. Another patented case, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,383 describes a case having rearwardly hinged cover and cassette positioning ribs on a bottom of a lower case portion and further having cassette box positioning ribs along front and back walls of the case.
Each of these cases have some draw-backs, among these being poor space utilization and complexity of construction and when open the cover adds to the space required for access to the cassettes.